Not So Human
by Rhia-of-Themyscira
Summary: What if the "human" members of Young Justice were not so human after all…  AU Spitfire, Dick/Babs, Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson**

**Here is my take on a much needed crossover. **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Gotham Academy:**

**Artemis POV:**

I am finally drawing near to the end of my sophomore year at Gotham Academy. Over the year I have made a whopping total of three friends:

First there is Barbara Gordon, my fellow sophomore girl. She is like me in that she is not filthy rich because she is the Commissioner's daughter. And I _know_ you can't get rich off of a police salary (not legally anyway). Babs is pretty cool; she is really smart even though she has dyslexia and ADHD like me (I bet you didn't know that). The only downside is that Babs comes in a package.

This brings me to my second friend, the annoying freshman, Dick Grayson. He and Babs come as a unit; you will _never_ find one without the other. He has dyslexia and ADHD like Babs and I, yet he still managed to skip a grade. How you might ask, I have no idea. I guess he's okay, but still really annoying. It turns out he was the one who trolled me on the first day of school! At least he's not all snobby like the rest of the kids at school, even though he is the ward of _the_ Bruce Wayne, Dick is not spoiled. I guess it is because he was raised in a circus and his parents were murdered.

And it seems our band of charity cases with ADHD and dyslexia attracts other charity cases with ADHD and dyslexia, bringing me to my final friend, Nico di Angelo. I honestly have no idea how he got into this school. He fits in even less than I do, and that is saying something considering my dad and my sister are top assassins for league of shadows. Nico is freshman like Dick and is honestly pretty weird. But he doesn't pry into your personal life and is always there when you need a friend.

Together we form the band of misfits, surviving high school one step at a time.

As a fifteen year old superhero with a shady past, I thought I had seen it all. I thought nothing could scare me anymore, but the universe decided to prove me wrong.

My world started to spin out of control when I entered the cafeteria for lunch on the last day of school.

I was smiling because I had just come from a test that I actually think I did well on. The test was on Greek Mythology, one of my favorite subjects. When I was younger I would always look stories about the Greek Goddess Artemis. As a little kid with _big_ family problems it was an escape to read about someone else named Artemis. I would pretend I was her, the legendary maiden goddess of the moon and the hunt, and that I could be brave and strong just like her.

"Hey Crock! Why so smug!" Oh great it's the school bullies again. Mark and his gang seem to think it is their job to pick on me and my friends. "Are you happy that you're robbing money from Wayne to attend this school? Or has your cripple mother finally bit the dust?"

"Why you little..." I started. I want to tear that guy to shreds. Who does he think he is bashing on my mother like that!

"Hold on Artemis, they're not worth it. You only have to survive one more class period then we're home free! Think you can handle it?" Babs comes up behind me to stop a detention earning fight.

"Yeah, let's go, and leave these simple mined jerks to their simple minded games." I reply turning around to leave the cafeteria. "You coming? Dick? Nico?"

"We're coming!" Dick and Nico chorused. It's scary sometimes, how alike they are, almost like they are related or something.

So, the four of us head outside to leave behind those jerks. Now on a lucky day, the Mark and his gang are too lazy to follow us outside. But today, we have no such luck.

"Hey Crock! I was talking to you!" Mark yells.

"What do you want?" Can't these guys just leave me alone! By this time we had cleared the building leaving just our band of misfits and Mark's crew.

"You!" Mark snarls back.

"What do mean 'you'?" I ask. This is getting kind of creepy.

"You and your friends will make tasty snacks" Mark snarls again, only this time he and his gang are transforming into Cyclopes! Crap my bow is in my locker! What are we going to do!

"Stand back!" commanded a voice behind me. I turn around to see Nico pulling out a black sword and facing the monsters. Woah, wait a sword, where the heck did he get a sword!

"Nico what are you doing, you can't take on all those Cyclopes by yourself!" I yell back.

"Well I can try. Hang on you can see the Cyclopes?" Nico asks.

"Of course I can see them! Do you think I'm blind!" Come on Nico, do you really think I'm that unobservant that I can't see seven giant Cyclopes standing in front of me!

"I can see them too!" Dick suddenly chimes in.

"Yeah, Nico they're standing right there! And where did you get a sword!" Babs quickly follows.

"Oh, this is so not good. You can all see the Cyclopes and my sword?" Nico asks, still facing the Cyclopes.

"Duh!" We all yell back.

"Okay, then quick, grab my hand and don't let go! I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

And with that my world faded into darkness as my friends and I spiraled into the shadows.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter: Central City High (I think that's where Wally goes, if it's different please let me know)**

**Review? The more reviews the faster I'll update. **

**-** Rhia signing out


	2. Central City High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted! It gives me motivation to keep writing.**

**Remember this is AU. No Heroes of Olympus and Nico is only two years younger than Percy.  
><strong>

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Central City High**

**Percy's POV:**

Yes! Finally, it's the last day of school! Hello Camp Half-Blood! Annabeth is supposed to come pick me up after school today, and then off to a summer of demigod awesomeness!

Quick background, this year –sophomore year – I attended Central City High. How I got here? It's a long story. Brief summary is, my mom and Paul wanted to raise a family (they finally got married) in a safer city. And since Paul got offered a job in Central City, home of the Flash, that's where we moved.

Don't get me wrong, Central City is not a bad place to live. But I miss New York, _my_ city, you know, that and it's where Mt. Olympus is located and my girlfriend Annabeth. Oh gods, Annabeth, I miss her so much. Can you believe none of my friends at school believe I have a girlfriend?

Well actually when I say "friends" I mean "friend" as in singular. Even after a whole year at Central City High, I made a grand total of one friend. His name? Wally West, the science nerd.

In all honesty Wally is a pretty cool guy, he is fun to hang around and watch as he makes a fool of himself. He's a loyal friend, something I can definitely relate to, and he doesn't ask about my strange disappearances (can't let those monsters run wild). But as far as the "social ladder" goes Wally and I are near the bottom. That's why he doesn't believe me when I tell him I have a super awesome, totally hot girlfriend.

With the Titan's War over I thought I would finally make it through a year monster free (at school I mean, I fight other monsters elsewhere all the time). But, those three grey ladies love to mess with me.

I started my lunch, while I waited for Wally to get his food. "Hey! Wally, over here!" I yelled motioning for Wally to join me. I saw him nod as he began to make his way towards my table.

"Jackson, waving to your boyfriend are you?" Josh called in my direction. Josh is one of the school's star football players so he thinks he can get away with anything, and he can. He and his crew have made it their personal duty to bully the bottom feeders of the social ladder like Wally and myself. I know, I know, I shouldn't take this bullying, I mean I am the _Hero of Olympus_ and all, but I sadly celestial bronze does not work on mortals.

"For the last time, he's not my Boyfriend! For your information I have a _Girlfriend_!" I yell back. Since Wally and I don't have girlfriends at the school (well me any way, Wally doesn't have one at all) and we only hang around each other, Josh automatically thinks were gay. Ugh, nothing against homosexuals or anything but Wally and I are totally and 100% straight, or at least I am, I don't know about Wally.

"Oh yeah! Where is your imaginary girlfriend? Huh?" Josh teases as he tries to tower over me (it's not really working because I'm in fact two inches taller than him).

"What's going on here?" Wally suddenly pipes in. Where did he come from? I swear he was on the other side of the cafeteria a second ago. Weird, but Wally does tend to do that sometimes, and he's way too friendly to be a monster.

"Come to stand up for your Boyfriend, West?" Josh says turning his attention to Wally.

"No, eww gross. Percy is my _friend_, besides I got a girlfriend" Wally rebuts. Wait what? Wally has a girlfriend, since when?

"Uh huh, yeah right. What's her name?" Josh retaliates. He's probably trying to make Wally embarrass himself again.

"Her name is Artemis Crock and she lives in Gotham City" Wally replies. Wow, Gotham City really? Wally, I think your imagination is getting a little out of control.

"Gotham city huh? Man she must really be desperate for cash if she is willing to date you." Josh continues. When does he learn to quit? I'll give you a clue, never.

"She is not! She likes me for me not because she is desperate for cash!" Whoa slow down there, Wally, you're just digging your grave deeper by the second.

"You know what West, let's take this outside." Uh oh, please back down Wally it's not worth it.

"Fine" Uh oh, here we go. I hope this doesn't end badly. My gut is telling me this is going to be a bad idea.

As Wally and I walk out to the side of the school by the dumpsters, I start to hear a hissing sound. That can't be good. Looking around for Josh and his crew, all I see is a shadow, a big shadow with five heads. Great, a hydra.

"Whoa! That is a – a – a – a Hydra!" Wally yells. No duh Captain Obvious. Wait Wally can see the hydra?

"Wally you can see the hydra?" I call back just to make sure.

"Duh, I just said that!"

"Stay behind me!" I yell as pull out my handy dandy sword, riptide. "Wally do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why? Should I call the police?" Wally answers.

"No just call ***-***-**** and tell them a hydra is attacking Percy Jackson at Central City High!" I yell back. As I look around for any sources of water or potential torches, I can hear Wally dialing.

"Um, hi, I'm supposed to tell you that a hydra is attacking Percy Jackson at Central City High." Wally says into the phone.

…

"Uh huh, we're on the side by the dumpsters" click, I hear Wally close his phone. Okay, one step down, next step find some water. Ah hah! I can feel the water lines below us. I can feel that familiar tug in my gut… Whoosh! Water comes erupting out of the ground and freezes the Hydra in a giant block of ice before it goes poof in a shower of dust.

"Whoa, dude you just froze that monster like a popsicle" Wally says sounding impressed. "Wait does that mean you're related to Captain Cold or something?" Wally suddenly blurts out sounding defensive.

"Captain Cold? No way am I related to that freak. I am a son of Poseidon" I might as well tell him the truth, he is most likely a half-blood too because he saw the hydra.

"Like the Greek God?"

"Yeah exactly like that" Wally is smarter than he looks.

"Cool does that mean …" Wally started before a loud bark interrupted him.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Annabeth!" I call as my wonderful, beautiful, awesome girlfriend appears on top of my dog (or should I say hellhound) Mrs. O'Leary. I run up to Annabeth and hug her as if she is my lifeline to this world (which she is). "I missed you, Wise Girl" I whisper in her ear, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"That's your girlfriend? Ok, I believe you now. But would any one mind explaining, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Wally yells. Oops I forgot he was here. Hehe. I let go of Annabeth, who is eyeing me suspiciously, and turn to Wally.

"First introductions, Wally, this is Annabeth Chase my girlfriend. Annabeth, this is one of my best friends Wally West. Oh and Wally this is my pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary"

"Let me take over from here, Seaweed Brain over there would probably mess it up." Annabeth suddenly interrupts. Thanks Annabeth, for having so much faith in me. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, that over there is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We are demigods and you are most likely one too. The dust was a Hydra and you need to come with us to Camp Half-Blood."

**Wally POV:**

What! That is not possible! The gods can't be real, science proves it! But what I just saw… I guess I'll have to investigate further to uncover this mystery, like a real superhero.

"Okay I'll come with you. Can I call my Uncle first? To let him know I'll be gone for a while?" I need to let Uncle Berry know, I don't want the Flash franticly searching the whole globe for me. Scratch that he'll get the whole League to search the galaxy for me.

"Sure, but be quick. Cell phones send up a huge "I'm a demigod eat me!" flare" Annabeth replied.

I pull out my phone and speed dial my uncle.

"Hi, you have reached Barry Allen, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you in a flash" Oh great, he's probably off kicking bad guy butt right now.

"Hey, Uncle Berry, it's Wally, I'm going to hang out with some friends right now so don't worry if I'm not home on time. See you later." There done, now time to investigate this "Camp Half-Blood".

"Okay I'm ready. How exactly are we getting to this Camp Half-Blood?" I ask.

"Shadow travel, hop on Mrs. O'Leary." Percy replies.

Okay here goes nothing. As soon as we all get on Mrs. O'Leary's back I hear Percy say "Camp Half-Blood" and the world goes black.

**Wow longest chapter yet!**

**Can anyone guess Babs, Artemis, Dick, or Wally's godly parent? **

**Review? Reviews motivate me to update sooner ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Camp Half-Blood  
><strong>

**-Rhia signing out  
><strong>


	3. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

**I'm alive! I am so sorry for the late update but school was just so crazy! **

**The Legend of Korra took over my life making it hard to focus on anything but Korra. But expect more updates soon, now that school is out.**

Ch 3: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Artemis Pov:

What the heck was that! I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life – and I mean _a lot_ – but students turning into cyclopes? Nico pulling a sword from nowhere? Teleporting through shadows to god knows where? That's coming close to a new record.

When the shadows finally started to recede, I could make out the shape of a giant tree standing alone on the top of a hill. That's kind of weird, why would Nico teleport (or whatever he did) us here? I let out a sigh of relief when I notice that Dick and Babs are still with me (their faces just as shocked and confused as mine) , at least I'm not alone in this strange place.

"Are you guys okay?" Nico suddenly asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reply, followed shortly by a yes from both Dick and Babs. "Where are we?" You know, it would be nice to know where I have been unexpectedly teleported to.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Nico clears his throat, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. _Where _are we? Kansas? Europe? Some planet I've never heard of? _Where_?" 'Camp Half-Blood' isn't much of an answer. I've never heard of such a place, and as far as I know we could be _anywhere_!

"Long Island, New York," Nico answers. Finally a real answer! Long Island, huh? Well that's good we're still on Earth and in the US, even better. "Come on follow me, I'll introduce you to our activities director, Chiron."

"Chiron, isn't that the name of the Centaur trainer of heroes in Greek Mythology?" Babs asks. That's Babs for you, knowledgeable in all subjects, even Greek Mythology.

"Yeah that's him" Nico replies.

"Wait, what do mean 'that's him'? The way you said it sounded as if this Chiron _is_ the legendary trainer of heroes," Dick inquires. He does have a point, Nico's wording was a little weird, I mean, there is no way this Chiron could be _the_ Chiron.

"You'll see, just follow me." Nico is my friend so I can trust him right? Anyway my dad trained me self-defense so if he tries anything funny, I will kick his butt. Turning, Nico hikes up the hill towards the pine tree, and with nowhere else to go, Dick, Babs, and I follow.

…

Wally POV:

As soon as the blackness faded, I could make out the shape of a large house sitting on a hill. That was honestly the weirdest way to travel. Even though I've used unusual transportation devices such as zeta tubes, superspeed and being levitated by telekinesis, this "shadow travel" thing is way up there on the weird scale.

"Wally, you ok?" Percy asks as we disembark the hellhound.

"Yeah, I'm peachy, or as least as peachy as one can be, after being thrown into total blackness and transported god knows how far" Really? What did Percy expect? I'm Wally West, Kid Flash, a little darkness can't hurt me (unless that darkness is hiding Batman).

"It's gods" Annabeth interrupts.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's 'gods know how far', not 'god'. As I said before, there are many gods, not just one. Anyway, welcome to the Big House! I suppose we should introduce you to Chiron. Come on, follow me. " Annabeth gestured for me to follow her towards the large house on the hill.

As we reach the top of the hill, a flash of long blond hair catches the corner of my eye. Turning around, I notice that there standing in front of me are my girlfriend Artemis Crock and my best friend Richard Grayson! What the heck are they doing here!

...

Dick POV:

So, Nico is going to take us to see Chiron; can this day get any weirder? One would think that fighting crime in Gotham for 4 years would prepare me for this Camp Half-Blood, but nothing could have prepared me for this jump in time. Except for the people, everything looks like it belongs in Ancient Greece. There are cabins scattered around, built with large columns and white marble. There are archery ranges, an amphitheater and … is that a climbing wall? With lava? Woah cool!

As we approach a centaur, which I'm guessing is Chiron, I catch a glimpse of familiar red hair… Wally!

"Hey, Wally! What are you doing here?" I call out to him.

"I could ask you guys the same question?"

"Well…. It's not really clear, but it is my understanding that we're here because we could see the Cyclopes attacking us. I don't know why that makes us special, but it does" I reply to Wally's question.

"Same here, except Percy and I were attacked by a Hydra!"

"Wicked!" A hydra! How cool is that! Hydras are way cooler than Cyclopes! Wally is so lucky sometimes!

"You guys know each other?" Annabeth inquires. Oh yeah, there are other people here, my bad.

"Yeah, this here is Dick Grayson my best friend, Artemis Crock my _girlfriend_, and Barbara Gordon, Dick's girlfriend" Wally answers. What! Babs is my girlfriend? Wally is so dead.

"Wally! S/he not my girl/boyfriend!" Babs and I scream at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So can we meet this Mr. Chiron now?" Wally waves off our irritation.

"Yes, you can Mr. West" a low voice projects from behind us.

**And that is Chapter 3!**

**Next up: The Trainer of Heroes  
><strong>

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! But please no flames :( if you don't like it that much, you don't need to read.  
><strong>

**-Rhia  
><strong>


	4. The Trainer of Heroes

**I'm so sorry. I can't believe it has been a whole year! Senior year was super hectic for me with all the college apps and AP classes. Well I'm back (for a while at least) I'll try to post more often. But I'm leaving for college in a month and I don't know how much time I will have to write. **

**The reviews have been awesome! Thanks for not giving up on me guys ^_^**

**If anyone has any ideas for future encounters please let me know. Ideas will help me update faster ;) **

**Enjoy! (I don't own anything) **

_Chapter 4: The Trainer of Heroes_

Wally's POV:

_"Yes, you can Mr. West" a low voice projects from behind us._

AH! I jump up as I hear a voice behind me. I hate it when people do that, you would think I would be used to it by now _having_ been around Robin and Batman long enough, but it still freaks me out.

Spinning around I see white, a white horse that is. Uh, well the body of a horse anyway, where the head should be there is the torso and head of a man. This must be Chiron the _centaur. _

"Hello Mr. Chiron, sir" I gulp. This guy is seriously intimidating, and I know Batman!

"Please just call me Chiron. I am the activities director here at camp, and as activities director I would like to welcome you new campers to Camp Half-blood, the safe haven and training grounds for demigods" Did he just say training grounds? Is there some sort of army here? The League will definitely want to know about this. But let's try to get as much information as possible before we report in to the League.

Dick seems to be thinking along the same lines when he asks Chiron, "So what exactly are the demigods training for?"

"Excellent question Mr. Grayson, as you witnessed prior to arriving, monsters _do_ in fact roam the Earth and most would like nothing better than a tasty demigod snack. And by demigod, I mean half god, half mortal, of course" So we are supposedly _half_ god? But how does that work, I already have a mom _and_ a dad, unless there is something they haven't told me…

"But how can we be half god if we have a mom and a dad?" Dick asks before I have the chance to.

"I cannot answer this for everyone, but more than likely your parents have been keeping your heritage a secret to protect you from monsters. You should ask them the circumstances, but more than likely only one of them is your biological parent" This is definitely something I need to talk to my parents about, but now that Chiron has brought up the possibility, I _have _always noticed that I look a lot more like my mom than my dad. I actually can't think of any similarities I share with my dad.

"Well, that's not really an option for me, my parents are dead" Dick says sadly as he looks down. That's right, Dick lives with Bruce, there is no way he can ask his parents and the fact that one of them might not even be his real parent, that's rough on a kid.

"Actually, Mr. Grayson, you are the son of John and Mary Grayson is that correct?" Wait, how does Chiron know Dick's parents?

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You are a special case of demigod. You are actually a second generation meaning that your parents were demigods and that John and Mary are both indeed your biological parents"

"Really?" Dick suddenly looks up with hope in his eyes. Maybe Chiron can tell him more about his parents.

"Yes, your father was a son of Zeus and your Mother a daughter of Hades. A very powerful combination, we should expect great things from you, Mr. Grayson" (1) Wow! Zeus and Hades, that actually makes perfect sense. That kid was practically born with wings the way he flies around on his grappling hooks (anything else he can find), and let's not forgets his ninja skills, I bet being related to Hades helps him hide in the shadows.

"That's so asterous!" Dick grins.

"Because you are descended from two gods you can pick which cabin you stay in. You can either stay in the Zeus Cabin by yourself or you can join Nico in the Hades cabin"

"Nico, you're Hades' kid? Awesome! I'll hang with my buddy Nico in the Hades cabin!" Well that was easy. I guess this is pretty exciting for Dick, he just found out he has family who isn't dead.

"What about the rest of us?" asks Artemis. I can see a glint of hope in her eye. Maybe she's not related to Sportsmaster and has more than criminal blood flowing through her veins.

"You must have patience, Miss Crock. Your godly parent will claim you when he or she feels the time is right" Just at that moment an image flickered above Artemis's head. It appeared to be the image of a golden sun.

"All hail, Artemis Crock daughter of Apollo" Hell yeah! Artemis is the daughter of Apollo not Sportsmaster! That probably also explains her skill with the bow; Apollo is the god of archery right? I can see her face brightening at the knowledge that she is the daughter of Apollo.

"That's my girl. I'm so happy for you" I smile at Artemis as I drape my arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks guys"

"So what's next?" This place seems pretty cool. I want to find out who my godly parent is, maybe I have some siblings!

"Annabeth, Percy and Nico can give you all a tour of camp. Dinner will be at 6 in the dinning pavilion. And once again, Welcome to Camp Halfblood".

**(1) It does not conflict with the Great Prophecy since they turned 16 before WWII and then spent some time in our favorite the Lotus Hotel. They wanted to avoid the war because their siblings were on opposing sides and they didn't want to have to choose between their siblings and each other.**

**Constructive criticism welcome! I want to become a better writer ^_^ (English has always been my worst class) **

**You guys are the best! **

**~Rhia**


End file.
